1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention herein relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a light source unit, a light guide plate, and a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display devices are currently known, such devices include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an organic light emitting display (“OLED”), a field effect display (“FED”), an electrophoretic display (“EPD”), and the like.
The LCD device widely used in various electronic devices such as a television (“TV”), a portable apparatus, a monitor, or the like includes a liquid crystal panel, which has two substrates facing each other and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween so as to implement an image.
Since the LCD device is a passive display device that may not emit light by itself, a backlight unit including a light source for supplying light is provided on the rear surface of the LCD panel. The LCD device includes a bottom chassis for housing the backlight unit.